Interview With The Chipmunks And OC's
by mpkio2
Summary: I Mpkio2 have an interview with The Chipmunks about my fanfic "Alvin And The Chipmunks 2: The Chipetts" I ask them FAQ's and about anything else! Now is your time to ask the chipmunks questions you want answeres to! Leave Question in review or PM me! R
1. Interview With The Chipmunks Part 1

A/N:

As promised, here is my FAQ to my fanfic "Alvin And The Chipmunks 2: The Chipettes" As I was writing this, it sorta turned out to be a actual interview with the chipmunks and myself the interviewer. Yes, I am in this interview! The writing is somewhat complicated but, you can understand what's going on.

BTW: Anything the chipmunks do, or what I'm thinking, is in brackets. This interview is as if the fanfic is an actual movie being made so keep that in mind while you're reading it!

I don't know if I'm going to continue this FAQ/Interview thing. If I get a lot of views, reviews and questions, I will continue. If now, this is the only chapter being updated!

Anyway, enjoy the interview I have with the chipmunks!

Sorry for bad grammar and spelling!

**Alvin And The Chipmunks 2: The Chipettes**

**Interview With Alvin And The Chipmunks**

Time: 9:00a.m

Place: On Set of the "Alvin And The Chipmunks 2: The Chipettes" movie.

Interviewer: Myself (AKA "mpkio2" on )

Interviewies: Alvin Seville, Simon Seville and Theodore Seville

**Interview with "The Chipmunks": **

Mpkio2 (Sitting on one of those Hollywood set chairs): Hello everyone! I'm Mpkio2, author of 's Chipmunk fanfic, "Alvin And The Chipmunks 2: The Chipettes"! I'm here today on the set where 20th Century Fox are currently filming The Chipmunks new movie "Alvin And The Chipmunks 2: The Chipettes" I'm joined today with the three chipmunk brothers!

In front of myself, sits Simon and Theodore Seville (who are sitting on the same type of chair I'm sitting on) but the eldest chipmunk, Alvin Seville, is nowhere to be seen.

Mpkio2: Erm...Simon, Theodore? Where's Alvin?

Simon: He said something about making a "grand entrance"

Mpkio2: Well, I hope he gets here soon; I don't have much time with you guys.

Lights in the set fade down, and two spot lights move in the darkness.

Simon: What now? (groans)

Theodore: I'm scared (Theodore is hiding behind Simon, shivering in fear)

A deep voice echoes throughout the entire set:

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, without further ado, I give you the smartest, cutest, handsomest, awesomeness chipmunk in the whole nutty world! Alvin Seville!!

Cheers and screams erupt from nowhere in the set and Alvin Seville pops up on the seat in front of me, where his brothers are patiently waiting for him.

Alvin: No need to applaud! I know how awesome I am already!

Mpkio2: No one was applauding, Alvin.

Alvin: What are you talking about? Didn't you just hear that crowd?

Mpkio2: Yes, I heard that crowd noise coming from those speakers! (I point to a bunch of speakers where the noise is coming from)

Alvin: (laughs nervously) You mean those speakers? Oh, they're just to boost up the crowd atmosphere a bit. I mean, there's hardly anyone else in here!

Mpkio2: "I know, that's why we're having the interview in here...which, I think, we should be getting started right now.

Theodore: Is it safe to come out, now? (Still hiding behind Simon)

Simon: Yes, Theodore. You can come out now.

Theodore: (Theodore comes out and faces me. He looks embarrassed) Sorry about that. I'm just a little afraid of the dark.

Mpkio2: That's OK, Theo. (Theodore smiles happily at me) OK, so this is how it's going to go everybody; (I mean, you the "readers") I'm going to interview "The Chipmunks" first...

Alvin:...And then we get to talk to this no-life, waste of time...

Mpkio2: Hey!

Simon: (He nudges Alvin in the ribs and whispers) What have I told you about manners?

Alvin; I don't use them enough?

Simon: To use them more often!

Alvin: "OK, OK, I'm sorry...

Mpkio2: Thank you-

Alvin: ...that you're a no-life, waste of time-

Simon: Alvin!

Alvin: I'm joking, I'm joking! Jesh, no one can take a joke anymore.

Mpkio2: Let's just start the interview. (Talking directly to all three of the chipmunks) So guys, you're first movie "Alvin And The Chipmunks" wasn't big the critics, but the movie made over 200 million dollars in the US and is the Number 1 talking animal movie of all time! How did you guys feel about this when you heard this...Theodore?

Theodore: Well, when I heard about how great the movie was doing, I simply jumped up and down with happiness! I hadn't even drunk any coffee before I heard the news, so I was really happy.

Mpkio2: Simon?

Simon: Seeing, that the movie took about 60 million to make and made over 200 million, the movie made a big profit in the end, despite the bad reviews the movie received. I think the movie did fairly well and I'm glad lots of people enjoyed it.

Mpkio2: Alvin?

Alvin: I knew, from the start, that the movie was going to ba a blockbuster hit! I said to everybody "This movie is going to be so big that, every single kid on the earth will know the name Alvin Seville" Who cares what those stupid critics say? I, mean, come on! It's a Kids/Family movie; not everything needs to make perfect sense! And another thing s bother me is-

Mpkio2: OK, we'll have to stop you there Alvin. On to the next question: When you heard about the sequel to the movie "Alvin And The Chipmunks" was going to be made and written by yours truly, what were your reactions? Theo?

Theodore: I was so happy a sequel was going to be made. Making the first one was real fun and I made a lot of interesting friends as well. I hoped this one was going to be fun as well...it has been so far. I didn't know who you were to be honest, and I was a little afraid to meet you (Looks down embarrassed) But, you're a real friendly guy.

Simon: My first reaction was surprise. Next reaction curiosity about who was going to write the sequel. I hoped the person knew how to write properly...I guess you're pretty good.

Alvin: Again, I knew a sequel was going to be made and I know it's going to be a hit!

Mpkio2:"In Chapter 4 of "Alvin And The Chipmunks 2: The Chipettes" Dave almost gets shot by Ian Hawke. What were your reactions when you found out about this?

Theodore: Sad. (Sad face) I didn't want anything bad happened to Dave and he almost died! I don't know what I'll do if Dave leave us. Please, don't do that again! It was horrible...

Mpkio2: More horrible than Chapter 7: Theodore's Nightmare?

Theodore: No. I think that was the most horribliest thing you've ever put me through. Why did you do that? Why? It was so scary. (Tears swelling up in Theodore's eyes)

Mpkio2: (I feel really guilty when I heard that from Theodore...no, truly I did! I put him through so much in this story already!) I don't know Theodore. But, I'm sorry if I have upset you in anyway. Do you forgive me?

Theodore: (Wiping tears with his paws) I...I guess so. Please, don't do that again. Please? (Looks at me with a puppy dog look)

Mpkio2: OK, I'll try not to. Simon, same question?

Simon: Of course, I couldn't actually believe what you _almost_ did. I was at the edge of my seat on Chapter 3 because you didn't update fast enough!! I never wanted Dave to get hurt in this story...If he did get hurt, I would go in despair.

Mpkio2: (Getting chocked up by the chipmunks responses. Never realised how much I took the chipmunks for granted) Alvin, same?

Alvin: You know it! If I was you, I wouldn't do that again! Buddy, we're talking about people lives here! You just can't go and kill off people; it's just not right...not right, you hear? This is why I'm so ticked off at you; don't kill off people...especially Dave, or you'll have to answer to Alvin Seville!

Mpkio2: (Really shocked at Alvin's response) Er...OK, You made your point, Alvin!

Alvin: Good!

Mpkio2: Err...moving along, In Chapter 9 Part 1 and 2, you meet the chipettes. Again, your reactions?

Theodore: Over the moon! (Speaking in a cheerful tone) I finally get to meet the chipettes and make some new friends. You did a great job in that chapter...even though you had "Writers block" (Giggles)

Simon: I think I'll have to agree with my baby brother; I was nervous but excited when I heard we were going to meet the female version of ourselves. I really like that chapter!

Alvin: How awesome was I in that chapter! I sure told that Brittany chipmunk a thing or two. Never mess around with Alvin Seville; you'll just get burned. And she sure did...Ha Ha Ha!

Simon; Alvin, you didn't even win that argument; no one did!

Alvin: Whatever, Simon, whatever!

Mpkio2: Well, I think we'll have to wrap it up there for today!

Alvin: Hey! Ain't we supposed to interview you? I really want to trash talk you! (Why does Alvin hate me?)

Mpkio2: Well, you'll be able to do that once I get some reviews and questions! So, if you wanna ask myself, the chipmunks, the chipettes or any other character for that matter, just leave the question in the review or PM me the question. If I get a few reviews, I will continue. If not, this is the only chapter in this FAQ.

Alvin: "You guys better get reviewing! Don't you wanna see me trash talk him? Don't ya?

Mpkio2: I hope the answer is "No" But, please review and get those questions rolling!! The next chapter in "Alvin And The Chipmunks 2: The Chipettes" will be up soon!

Alvin: Let's hope he keeps his word!

Mpkio2: I heard that!

Alvin: What? What did I say?

**End Of Interview**

**END A/N:**

Do I need to say anymore?

REVIEW AND SEND QUESTIONS, PLEASE?


	2. Interview With The Chipmunks Part 2

A/N:

I' am so sorry that this chapter took so long for me to update! I was going to start writing this on the 19th of August (Which was almost a week ago!) but I was too lazy to write anything. Sorry I kept you guys (and girls) waiting so long! Please forgive me? Puppy dog face

Anyway, with the apologies of my tardiness aside, I would just like to thank everyone who reviewed and read this FAQ so far. I have received another 4 more reviews from last week. (I have a total of 6 altogether) Thank you for all the wonderful questions. Most will be answered in this chapter, not all will, though.

This week's Interview is with The Chipmunks and Myself!

BTW: This chapter is much longer than last week's chapter.

Enjoy! :D

Sorry for bad grammar and spelling!

**Alvin And The Chipmunks 2: The Chipettes**

**Interview With Alvin And The Chipmunks**

Time: 9:30a.m

Place: On Set of the "Alvin And The Chipmunks 2: The Chipettes" movie.

Interviewer: Myself (AKA "mpkio2" on ) and The Chipmunks

Interviewies: Alvin Seville, Simon Seville, Theodore Seville and Myself (Mpkio2)

**Interview with "The Chipmunks" And "Mpkio2": **

Mpkio2 (Sitting on one of those Hollywood set chairs): Hello everyone! I'm Mpkio2 and I am here with the famous "Alvin And The Chipmunks". We are on set of 20th Century Fox, for their sequel to their surprise movie hit "Alvin And The Chipmunks"...

Alvin (Sitting in front of me on the same type of Hollywood set chairs I'm sitting on): Yeah, yeah, yeah...they already know all that; can you just go with it already?

Mpkio2: Alright, alright; I'm just giving the audience some information.

Alvin: Yeah, some BORING information that the audience already knows about!

Simon (Sitting next to Alvin in the same chair): Alvin, just let Mpkio2 do his job.

Alvin: Fine, then. (Pouts and crosses his arms) (Mumbling So no-one can hear him) I bet I can do his job alot better than he can.

Mpkio2: What was that, Alvin?

Alvin (Looks at me, innocently): Oh...nothing, really.

Mpkio2: No, I heard you, Alvin. You think you can do a better job than I can, do you? (Getting, surprisingly, angry...wait, this is "Alvin" we're talking about, so it's not so "surprising"

Alvin: Duh! (Standing up on the chair)

Simon (Grabs hold of Alvin and pulls him down onto the chair): He didn't mean that!

Alvin (Trying to stand up): Yes, I did!

Theodore (Sitting next to Simon on the seat): Simon, is Alvin going to get into trouble?

Simon: (Groans) His always in trouble.

Mpkio2: OK then, Mighty Chipmunk. If you think you can do a better job than me at interviewing, I'll let you interview me at the end of this interview. OK? (I stretch out my index finger so Alvin can shake it)

Alvin: (Standing up to shake my index finger) You're on!

Mpkio2: OK, But let's make this a little more interesting...

Alvin: What do you have in mind? (Looks at me suspiciously)

Mpkio2: A Competition; a interviewing completion. I get to interview you and you get to interview me. And Simon and Theodore can be the judges, if you want to? (Looks at Simon and Theodore)

Simon: (Rubbing his chin in thought) Well, I do like to Alvin humiliate himself a lot...OK, I'll be a judge.

Mpkio2: Great, thank you Simon. Theodore? (Looks at Theodore)

Theodore: (Looks timidly back up at me) Err...I don't know...

Alvin: Com on, Theodore! I need you so I can show this...this..."trashy" author how to "properly" interview someone.

Theodore: I...err...I... (Timidly)

Simon: (Pats Theodore on the back) Theodore, you don't have to do it if you don't want to; don't listen to Alvin. But, it could be fun if you do join in.

Theodore: I'm still not sure...

Alvin: Did I forget to mention that the judge can eat 100lb's in muffins?

Theodore: (Eyes go wide with excitement) They do? Well, why didn't you say so? I'm in! (Squeaks happily)

Mpkio2: (I bend over to whisper to Alvin): We don't have 100lb's in muffins!

Alvin: Well, find some! Cause if you don't, I'm not going to take part in this competition.

Mpkio2: OK, fine then! (Leaves the chipmunk on the seat to find 100lb's in muffins)

Alvin: (Shouts) Oh, could you get me a bowl of nuts, while you're getting those muffins?

Mpkio2: (Shouts) No!!

Alvin: (Acting shocked) Why I never!

**15 Minutes later**

Time: 9:50a.m

Mpkio2 (Sitting back on the Hollywood style chair, opposite The Chipmunks): So, do you agree, Alvin?

Alvin: (Determined) Yeah! Bring it on!

Mpkio2: So, if you win, you get to trash talk me at the end of all my chapters on my story "Alvin And The Chipmunks 2: The Chipettes" And if I win, I get to write embarrassing stuff you get to do at the end of every chapter.

Alvin: Yeah, yeah, yeah...I understand.

Mpkio2: Simon, Theodore; you guys understand? 9Looks at Simon and Theodore)

Simon: Yes, I do.

Theodore: So'th Do'th I'th! (A big basket of muffins on a table next to him. His checks is full with muffin)

Alvin, Simon and Mpkio2: What?

Theodore: (Swallows hard) I said "So do I"

Mpkio2: OK, great. I'll be the interviewer first; I'll ask you guys some question sent in from some of the fans. After I go through interviewing you guys, Alvin gets to interview me and then both of you (I inclined my head towards Simon and Theodore) have to judge, OK?

Alvin, Simon and Theodore: (In union) Yes! (Theodore sounded more like "Ye'th" on the count he was gobbling down muffins)

Mpkio2: OK, so after last week's little interview with The Chipmunks, I told all of you (Talking to the readers) to please send in your questions if you wanted me to continue...

Alvin: And if you wanted me to trash talk this no good writer.

Mpkio2: As I was saying, you all sure do have a lot of questions to be answered! I guess thanks are in order to all your readers out there.

Alvin: Yes, I can finally trash talk you; they actually want me to trash talk you!

Mpkio2: (Angry) That does it! If you can't be quiet while I'm interviewing you, I'll talk while you're interviewing me!

Alvin: Yeah, right.

Mpkio2: Anyway, I've got quite a few questions for you guys so, let's get started. (Shufferling through some letters) These questions is from an anon reviewer by the name of "Chipmunkfanatic" They ask "Do the Chipmunks like their new look or would have rather stayed with their previous ones?" That's just the first question; I'll ask the second question after this one. Alvin, you like you're new look?

Alvin: Wow, you're a bad interviewer, Mpkio2! Well, I kinda like my new look. It took me a long time to get used to it but I think it grew on me in the end. I still rather be my 1980 look when I was 4'6 feet tall but, I can't change that at the moment. It can be a pain at times being so small but, do you know what the best part being so small? All the girls think I'm Cute!

Mpkio2: OK, thank you for your comment, Alvin. Simon same question.

Simon: Hmm…nice question "Chipmunkfanatic" I see my "new look" as having advantages and disadvantages. Disadvantages such as; I can't reach really high, I can't do a lot of the things I used to do and I can never be seen. But, there are some advantages such as; Being able to look like a "real chipmunk", I can hide easily and people think I look "adorable". I always wondered why they had to change are look so, I talked to the producers and they said we had to be more "realistic" in a live-action movie. They said it would look to weird if we were 4'6 feet tall. But, I do prefer my old look.

Mpkio2: Nicely answered Simon. Theodore?

Theodore: I'th Gue'th I'th… (Muffin in his checks)

Mpkio2: Err, Theodore, I think you should stop eating while you answer the questions.

Theodore: Oh, OK (He sounds a bit disappointed) Err…I guess I'll have to say that I really like my old look better; this new look is good too but, I think I like my old look better. Though a lot of people say I "Look So Cute!"

Mpkio2: Thank you guys. The next question is "How do you feel about being paired up with each other such as Simon and Jeanette or Theodore and Eleanor?" This question is for The Chipette's as well, so they will answer it when I interview them. Alvin, how do you feel about being paired up with Brittany?

Alvin: (Stars getting defensive): Brittany? You mean that so-called "glamorous" female chipmunk? That Brittany? Paired up with her?

Mpkio2: Ys! How do you feel about it?

Alvin: Like Brittany? Whoever said I liked Brittany? I don't like Brittany! No way! Don't like her….Brittany, that is.

Simon, Theodore and Mpkio2 have looks of disbelief.

Alvin: What? I know what your all thinking "His lying; his head over heels in love with Brittany. He just doesn't want to admit cause his afraid what people would think!" Well, let me tell you guys something: "You're wrong! You're all wrong!" I don't like Brittany, I don't.

Simon, Theodore and Mpkio2 all blink at Alvin.

Mpkio2: Err…Simon? How do you feel about getting paired of with Jeanette?

Simon: Well, I feel very excited about the pairings that are going on in the story so far. Jeanette and I have known each other for almost thirty years now so, we get on very well. There's not a lot of romance in the story yet…but there are hints of it. I think the story is trying to establish us as "Friends". Who knows what will happen next?

Mpkio2: Theodore?

Theodore: I feel very good with the pairings! Even though we haven't been paired of at the moment. With me and Eleanor, we are really good friends at the moment and we feel that if we ever go on further than "Friends", we feel it will be weird. I don't know, we'll just have to wait and see.

Mpkio2: Thank you for those questions "Chipmunkfanatic"! The next questions are from my dear friend, "Chipmunklover" and she says…

Theodore: (Sounds happy) Oh! Does she really love all chipmunks, then?

Simon: Theodore, it's just her username.

Theodore: Oh…

Mpkio2: Anyway, she…oh, great! (Sounds irritated)

Simon: What's wrong?

Mpkio2: She wants to see Alvin trash talk me, that's what's wrong! (Really irritated)

Alvin: Chipmunklover, I love you!

Mpkio2: Well, my "Friend" asks "How do you deal with the age controversy? A lot of people think Simon's the oldest, but he's just more mature. And I know Alvin values being the oldest." Your thought's…Alvin?

Alvin: You know, it really does tick me off when people think that Simon is the oldest out of the three of us. Come on people, I'm the oldest! Ain't it obvious! The evidence is right in our show, episode called "Grounded Chipmunk" where I say that I was born 5 minutes before Simon! Please, just watch that episode if you can! How do I deal with it? I tend to do what I just did a moment ago: shout!

Simon: Hmm…yes the whole age controversy does get on my nerve a little bit. I am a lot mature than Alvin but…

Alvin: And what does that Mean, my dear "younger" brother?

Simon: Oh, come on Alvin; you know it's the truth.

Alvin: I know it is!

Simon: Yes, I am more mature than Alvin but, just because I'm more mature doesn't mean I'm older. I deal with it by explaining it to people.

Mpkio2: This question is for Alvin: "How do you handle your short Chipmunk complex? I know that in the cartoon series you lost a lot of girlfriends because they dumped you for someone taller."

Alvin: (Getting angry) Oh, don't even get me started on that! I really do hate when the girls turn me down for a taller guy; it's just not right! Not right, you hear me! You know what it is; their all "Sizeists!" (A/N: Yes, I made up that word. lol)That hates short guys and they only like tall guys. I'm goanna start a campaign; whose with me?

(Silence)

Alvin: Fine then, I'll do it on my own.

Mpkio2: Thank you for the questions "Chipmunklover"! Most appreciated and hope to hear from you again! The next question is from "17lions" and he question is for Simon and Theodore. He asks "Why is Alvin so annoying? I mean, my sister is not that annoying." Oh, I'm goanna love this; Simon, why is Alvin so incredibly annoying?

Simon: Err….I guess it's because he can be.

Theodore: His Alvin, what more can I say?

Alvin's expression is an expression that reads "In your face, Mpkio2!"

Mpkio2: (I wasn't expecting that kind of response): I…err…thank you 17lions. Now these last questions are from 7Jamie7in3the3rainy7373. They ask "In the movie, who is older? Simon or Alvin? Because Alvin is older in the cartoon series."

Alvin: We have already gone through this, I am the oldest and Simon is the middle and Theodore is the baby. Is everyone clear on that?

Simon: Please ignore Alvin's rudeness, his just immature.

Mpkio2: Next question: "Why do you hate Mpkio2, ALVIN?"

Alvin: "Because his mean! Don't you all see that! His been treating us chipmunks like we're fictional or something! You must see that!

Mpkio2: Moving onto our next question: "How does each brother think of their other two brothers?"

Alvin: "I'll go first. OK, to be honest I think my second youngest brother, Simon, is a nerd….

Simon: What? (Shocked)

Alvin: But no matter how nerdy he is, his my brother that I love…

Simon: Alvin… (Sounds embarrassed)

Alvin….to play pranks on!

Simon: Alvin!!

Alvin: "As for my youngest brother, Theodore, his gullible and chubby.

Theodore; I am not!

Alvin: But I like him like that and I don't want him to change.

Theodore: Aww, Alvin…(Gets teary)

Alvin: But, by the way his eating, I think he is going to change!

Theodore: Alvin!!

Mpkio2: Simon; how do you fell about Alvin and Theodore?

Simon: I'm glad you asked, Mpkio2. I think Alvin is a hot headed, superficial and annoying. But, somehow, his part of the same gene pull as myself so, I guess I do care about him. Theodore is not the brightest chipmunk you would meet and he can he a lot at times, but I like having him as my brother.

Mpkio2: Err….Theodore? Your thoughts on your brothers?

Theodore: Alvin can be mean to me at times and annoys me a lot of the time but, I know he cares about me. Simon does say a lot of stuff I don't understand at times but, I don't need to understand the way Simon cares for me; I already understand that.

Alvin: Sorry, Theodore but that was really corny!

Simon: Actually, that was very sweet of you, Theodore.

Mpkio2: Sorry, to stop all the brotherly love that's going on but we have to wrap this thing up. Thank you 7Jamie7in3the3rainy7373 for the questions! OK, Alvin; it's your turn to interview me! Bring it on!

Alvin: With pleasure! First questions: "What kind of a name is "Mpkio2" I mean, was you drunk when you made up that name or what?

Mpkio2: It's not my real name, Alvin. I just made it up; the "M" stands for the first letter in my first name and the "P" stand for the first letter in my second name and the "KIO2" stand for….well, I don't know exactly.

Alvin: Uh...Huh. Well, here's another question for you: "Why do you take so long to update your stories? I mean you can't do much but to sit on your butt all day!

Mpkio2: I try to update as fast as I can; I have a lot to do and to find time to write is not easy. It's four a.m. in the morning and I'm writing this chapter as I speak.

Alvin: Another question-

Mpkio2: That's enough, Alvin! Let's let the judges decide who was a better interviewer. Simon?

Simon: Well, seeing how all Alvin's questions were all rude, I believe Mpko2 was a better interviewer.

Mpkio2: Bo yeah! One point to me!

Alvin: Luck. (Under his breath)

Mpkio2: Theodore?

Theodore: Well, I think Alvin's was better; he was funny and fast….plus he said he'll give me an ice cream if I did vote for him.

Alvin: Your not suppose to tell them that!

Theodore: Whoops!

Simon: Alvin, you can't bribe, Theodore!

Alvin; Too late, it's already done.

Simon: Well, you know what this means don't you?

Alvin: Actually, I don't know. (Sarcastically)

Simon: It means it's a draw and, therefore, nobody wins.

Mpkio2: What? (I can't believe my ears!)

Alvin: (Starts to kick around and start to scream) I was so close, so close! So close from embarrassing him!

Simon: You're close to kicking those muffins out of that basket! (Alvin is getting close to the basket full with muffins)

Mpkio2: Well, hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! Next week, I will be interviewing "The Chipettes" so if you have a question for them, please leave it in your review or PM me; either I don't mind. Next chapter in my "Alvin And The Chipmunks: The Chipettes" story will be up really soon! Please review and tell me what you thought! Alvin…you're getting close!

Alvin: (Getting closer to the basket): Why? Why didn't I win?

Mpkio2: Alvin!

Alvin: (Kicks the basket full of muffins and they all come flying at me) Opps! (Laughs nervously)

Mpkio2 (On the ground with all muffins on top of me) ALVIN!!

**End A/N:**

Sorry if this chapter was kinda long, winded and sorry if I rushed it near the end.

Chipmunklover, whatever I have said about you in this chapter, I was joking. I think of you as a friend. Please take it as a joke! Thank you! 

Please Review And Ask Questions!! :D


	3. Interview With The Chipettes

A/N:

"Where the hell have you been!?" is probably what you're thinking, right? Why has it taken me over a month to update one chapter? Don't worry; I have a very good reason. ("Reason" not "excuse") Well, seeing how I started College over three weeks ago, it has taken up a lot of my free time; free time that I spend writing my fan fiction stories! I have had a lot of homework (I still have to read 8 chapters from a book and write up a 3 page essay! Agh!) and stress that I just didn't have time to write anything. I'm really sorry! Please forgive me?

My other AatC fanfic story "Alvin And The Chipmunks 2: The Chipettes" is also very behind on updating. But don't worry; I will post Chapter 12 very soon! I will update with this fanfic; Yay! Double update in one day!

Also, just to let you know, If I don't have time to update a story, I will put "HOLD" in the fanfic summary to let everyone know that the story is on a stand still. Also, check my profile for updates on the stories and new stories.

OK, on with the story stats. Thank you to everyone who has sent in a question with their reviews and to anyone who has reviewed (The story received another 7 more reviews!) Most will be answered. The ones that don't get answered in this chapter will probably get answered in the next one!

This week's interview is with The Chipettes!

BTW: Sorry about the long A/N!

Enjoy! :D

Sorry for bad grammar and spelling!

**Alvin And The Chipmunks 2: The Chipettes**

**Interview With Alvin And The Chipmunks**

Time: 10.00a.m

Place: On Set of the "Alvin And The Chipmunks 2: The Chipettes" movie.

Interviewer: Myself (AKA "mpkio2" on )

Interviewies: Brittany Miller, Jeanette Miller and Eleanor Miller

**Interview with "The Chipettes"**

Mpkio2 (Sitting on one of those Hollywood set chairs, again): Hello everyone! I'm Mpkio2 from and I am joined with The Chipmunk's girlfriends...

Brittany: Girlfriends!? We are not The Chipmunks girlfriends! (Angry tone)

Mpkio2: You're not? (Confused)

Brittany (Sitting in front of me on the same type of Hollywood chairs): No, we are certainly not! We're just "girls" who just so happen to be The Chipmunks "friends"

Mpkio2: Oh, my bad. (Now talking to the readers) I am joined with The Chipmunks "friends" (I make speech mark signs with my fingers on the word "friends") who just so happen to be "girls". (Now talking to Brittany) Is that better?

Brittany: I guess that will have to do...for now. (She is sitting cross-legged and she is looking at her claws as if she wanted to be somewhere else)

Mpkio2: Good. As I was saying, I am joined with "The Chipmunks"... (Gets interrupted)

Brittany: Can I just say one thing!? (Her tone is not an "asking" tone)

Mpkio2: What? (Getting angry with Brittany's attitude)

Brittany: Are you going to interview us?

Mpkio2: Err...yeah, I interview all of the stars.

Brittany: Yeah, but can't we have like a "different" interviewer. (Her tone was commanding)

Mpkio2: What's wrong with me? (I stand up, now talking directly to Brittany)

Brittany: Well, you're... (Jeanette, who is sitting right next to Brittany on the seat, covers Brittany's mouth)

Jeanette: What Brittany was going to say is that "You're flawless; you're the best interviewer she's ever had!" (Jeanette smiles nervously up at me and Brittany tries to break free of Jeanette's grasp)

Mpkio2: Jeanette, why are you covering Brittany's mouth? (I'm standing and have my arms crossed)

Jeanette: Err...I...Well... (Mumbling)

Eleanor: Oh, Jeanette is covering Brittany's mouth because she...doesn't want to embarrass you by telling you how "Great" you are. (Eleanor smiles nervously up at me)

Mpkio2: Jeanette, could you stop covering Brittany's mouth, please.

Jeanette: (Looks at me and then Brittany and then releases her sister)

Brittany (Starts coughing): Jeanette, you almost suffocated me!

Jeanette: Sorry, Brittany.

Mpkio2: Now Brittany, tell me what you were going to say to me. (Still standing with arms crossed)

Brittany: Certainly...

Jeanette (To Eleanor) Oh, I'm not going to listen to this! (Covers ears with claws)

Eleanor (To Jeanette): Me either! (Also covers ears with claws)

Brittany (Talking to Mpkio2): Well, to tell you the truth, I think you know nothing about interviewing stars.

Mpkio2 (Angry, but tries not to show it): And why do you think that?

Brittany: Because I saw you interviewing The Chipmunks and, I've gotta say, you're not that good.

Mpkio2: You mean you were spying, Brittany?

Brittany (Sounds hurt): What? No! I wasn't "spying". I was merely passing the part of the set where you were interviewing The Chipmunks and I just so happen to see and hear the interview.

Mpkio2: So, you were ears dropping!? (Angry)

Eleanor: Listen, Mpkio2! Can we just forget about this whole thing? I know Brittany can be arrogant sometimes (I would know, I am her sister) but you've just got to ignore her sometimes. So can we just get on with this interview?

Mpkio2 (I sit down and calm down): Yeah, you're right Eleanor. Let's just start this interview.

Brittany (To Eleanor): I can't believe you just said those things about me!?

Eleanor: (To Brittany): Oh, come on, Brittany! I had to get Mpkio2 to calm down somehow...and anyway, you know it's the truth!

Brittany: (Blank)

Mpkio2: (To the readers; that's you!) OK, sorry about that little argument everyone; let's forget about it. Anyway, I'm here today and I am interviewing The Chipmunks...

Brittany: (Gives me a warning look)

Mpkio2 (Sees Brittany's warning look): The Chipmunks "friends" you just so happen to be "girls", the girls of Rock'N Roll; "The Chipettes!" (I applaud)

Brittany: Thank you, you're too kind! (Waving her hand to an invisible cheering crowd)

Mpkio2 (To Jeanette and Eleanor) Is Brittany always like this?

Eleanor: Unfortunately...

Eleanor and Jeanette: Yes!

Brittany: What are you guys talking about? (She hears her name)

Mpkio2: Oh, nothing. (Grins) So, girls, I will be asking you some questions some of the fans has sent in. And, just to let you know, there are a lot of them! To the people whose questions couldn't off been answered last week will be answered this week.

Brittany: Bring them on!

Mpkio2: OK, OK, let's get started! (Shuferling through letters) This first question was sent in from "Girl4Christ15" She was actually one of my first ever reviewers for this fanfic!

Eleanor: Well done to you! (Smiles)

Mpkio2: She asks "What were your first thoughts when they met the boys?" By "boys" she obviously means "The Chipmunks".

Brittany: Well, duh! (Sarcastic)

Mpkio2: Wow! Aren't we in a sarcastic mood! Brittany, your first thought when you met Alvin, Simon and Theodore?

Brittany: I guess my first thoughts when I met the boys were "I better get paid just as much they do for this movie!"

Mpkio2: OK…..Eleanor, first thoughts when you met "The Chipmunks"?

Eleanor: Hmm…. (Thinking) Oh, I thought "This is going to be really fun!"

Mpkio2: Thank you Eleanor. Jeanette, same question.

Jeanette: Oh…err…When I first met Alvin, Simon and Theodore, I thought "They seem really nice, friendly and fun!"

Mpkio2: Thank you girls for answering that question and thank you to "Girl4Christ15" for that question! The following questions are the same questions I asked The Chipmunks when I interviewed them. It's from "Chipmunkfanatic" and they ask "Do the Chipettes like their new look or would have rather stayed with their previous ones?" So Brittany, are you enjoying your new height?

Brittany: Not particularly, no I don't. When I was taller (The 1980 look) I could do so much and I could reach the kitchen counter. Now I have to climb up the counter to reach it! Agh! It's such a pain! I really do wish I was in my old look (1980 look)

Mpkio2: Thank you for that answer, Brittany. Jeanette, same question.

Jeanette: Well, I didn't like my new look to begin with but, I think I get used to it other a week. While we were filming certain scenes, I really just forgot how small I was and it made the scenes seem much more realistic. I laughed once thinking how weird it would be if we were in our old look walking around the set!

Mpkio2: Yeah, that does sound a little strange. Eleanor, you?

Eleanor: Well, it did seem very strange at first in my new look, but I did get used to it. Though, I think I still prefer my old look better.

Mpkio2: The next question is "How do The Chipettes feel about being paired up with each other such as Simon and Jeanette or Theodore and Eleanor?" Brittany, how do you feel about Alvin?

Brittany: Hmmm….how do I feel about Alvin? Alvin? Who is this "Alvin"? (Looks at me with a joking, irritated look on her face)

Mpkio2: Err...Alvin! You know, 4'6 inch tall chipmunk, wears a red hoodie with a big yellow "A" on the front, wears a red hat, you can't stand him. Alvin!

Brittany (Realization covers her face): Oh! You mean that hot-headed, arrogant, I'm the best, I'm the awesomest, stupid, small, superficial chipmunk; Alvin! You mean that Alvin?

Mpkio2: Err...yeah, that Alvin.

Eleanor (Whispering to Jeanette): It sounded more like she was describing herself"

Jeanette (Giggling): Yeah, I know.

Brittany: You would have thought being near that chipmunk was punishment enough for me! Nope! Now I have to stand next to him and be with him! Ugh he makes my skin crawl. That's how I feel about Alvin!

Mpkio2: In other words "I can't believe it! I'm goanna be standing next to Alvin! The chipmunk that I really like! Just talking to him makes my skin tingle with excitement. That's how I feel about Alvin!" (I have an amused expression on my face)

Brittany: (Expression of shock and anger)

Eleanor: Couldn't have said it better myself!

Mpkio2: Anyway, Jeanette how do you feel about being paired up with Simon?

Jeanette: Well, me and Simon have know each other for a long time so, I guess if we have to pass as being "Friends", I think we're going to be mature and just see how it goes. I also think I will be a little nervous as well.

Mpkio2: Eleanor, what about you and Theodore?

Eleanor: Me and Theodore are very good friends and have been for a very long time; I think for almost thirty years, I'm not sure. So, as Theodore may have mentioned before, we will feel very weird at first. Who knows though? Maybe we will get used to it...

Mpkio2: Thanks again "Chipmunkfanatic" for those questions! The next question is from my "so-called-friend" (Sarcastic) "Chipmunklover"!

Brittany (Looking at me curiously) What's with the sarcastic tone?

Eleanor: It's not really none of your business, Brittany.

Brittany: What? I'm just curious! I wanna know what's wrong!

Mpkio2; Well, if you really must know Brittany...

Brittany: Yeah, I do!

Mpkio2: In my first chapter of this fanfic when I was interviewing The Chipmunks, Alvin asked the readers "Don't you wanna see me trash talk him?" and "Chipmunklover" agreed with him!

Brittany: Just out of curiosity, did Alvin trash talk you?

Mpkio2: Err, yeah.

Brittany: OK. (She had a small smile on her face)

Mpkio2: Anyway, "Chipmunklover" asks "What's it been like working with the Chipmunks for thirty or so years." This question is to all of you. So girls, what's it like working with The Chipmunks for over thirty years?

Brittany: Fun and Entertaining!

Jeanette: Intriguing!

Eleanor: A Blast!

Mpkio2: This question is to Eleanor: "How does Eleanor handle Brittany so well? My sister acts the same way (even though she younger) and I need some advice." Eleanor, how do you do it?

Eleanor: You know, I sometimes ask myself the same question everyday! I guess I just speak my mind and I stand up to Brittany when I feel like she's taking advantage over me or Jeanette. That's it in a nutshell. The ultimate piece of advice I can give you is this: Speak your mind, stand up for yourself, and don't let her walk all over you. I hope this has helped you in anyway.

Mpkio2: Thank you Eleanor for answering the question and for giving "Chipmunklover" some advice. The very best to you "Chipmunklover"! The next set of questions are from "7Jamie7in3the3rainy7373" There are some individual questions and there are some questions for all of you. The first question is for Brittany. The question asks "Are you as full of yourself as Alvin is?"

Brittany: The answer to your question is "No". Do you see me going around bragging about myself to people? Telling them how awesome I am? Do I go around hiding my feelings for Al – I mean "people". Well, do I? (Nervous smile)

Mpkio2: I think the real answer is "Yes" This next question is also for Brittany. "Are you as ashamed of your height as Alvin is?"

Brittany: No, not at all. I have no problem what so ever with my height (The 1980 look height; not the 2007 look) Boys were always asking me out and they didn't have a single problem with my height. Unlike Alvin; girls were always dumping cause of his "small" height problem.

Eleanor: Brittany, that was mean!

Brittany: Yeah, I know.

Mpkio2: Next questions are for Jeanette. "Do you have vision problems as bad as Simon's?"

Jeanette: I and Simon both suffer from an eye sight condition called "Hyperopia" Also known as "long-sightedness" We can both see far away objects but, we cannot see near objects. So, we both have equal vision problems; nobody's is worse than the others.

Mpkio2: Another question: "How do you deal with the stress of living with Brittany?"

Jeanette: It's just like how Eleanor answered the same question; I ask myself the same thing every day! I don't actually know! I just get on and do my own thing, whether it's reading a book or doing my homework, and Brittany does her own thing.

Mpkio2: OK, that's all the questions for Jeanette. Next questions are for Eleanor. First question is: "Do you like baking, or playing sports better?"

Eleanor: I like them both. I love baking and I love sports, especially soccer. (By the way, did you see me betting Alvin in soccer?) But, if I had to choose against them, I think I would choose baking. It's not that I don't like sports less; it's just that I think I'm better at baking.

Mpkio2: OK, Great! Next question: "Do you ever feel left out, you know, being the youngest of your siblings?"

Eleanor: Oh, not at all. My sisters never leave me out of anything. Their very good sisters and they always include me…even Brittany can be nice to me, if you can believe that!

Mpkio2: That's all the questions for you, Eleanor. Now it's time to ask all of you some questions. First question for all of you: "What do you each think of your other two sisters?" So Brittany, how'd you feel about your two sisters?

Brittany: Hmm….Eleanor is sweet, kind and feisty. She speaks her mind when she wants to and she sticks up for herself when she needs defending. That's Eleanor for ya; sweet. Jeanette, well I guess she is very smart, nerdy I guess and can be clumsy a lot of the time. But I don't really care if she is clumsy and that she's nerdy; she's my sister and I'll stick up for her when she needs help defending herself.

Mpkio2 (Pretty shocked by Brittany's response): Oh….OK. That was….I don't know what that was!? Shocking? Sweet? Anyway, Jeanette, what are Brittany and Eleanor really like?

Jeanette (Shocked from Brittany's response): Huh? Oh, er? Brittany's arrogant, superficial and competitive at times but, as she said, she will help me when I need help. Eleanor is exactly how Brittany described her; sweet, kind and speaks her mind.

Mpkio2: Same question to you Eleanor.

Eleanor (Also, shocked): Oh, it's my turn, isn't it? Yes, Brittany can really get on my nerves; she's hot headed, competitive and shallow. But, no matter how much she makes me wanna kill her at times, I care for her deeply. Jeanette, I can't believe I'm about to say this but, I agree with Brittany. Jeanette can be clumsy at times, but it's not really her thought. Although, Jeanette has lots of other good things about her; she's kind, smart and a very loving sister.

Mpkio2: OK, Some very shocking answers there! Next question: "Are any of you over-protective, like Alvin and Simon are to Theodore? (At least in the cartoon series)"

Brittany: No, I don't think any of us are over protective other each other.

Jeanette: We look out for each other all the time but,…..

Eleanor:…we're not over protective other each other. We just look out for one another.

Mpkio2: OK, Thank you girls for answering those questions and thank you to "7Jamie7in3the3rainy7373" for asking them. The next and final question are from "emmiexcutie" This question is for Brittany: "If Brittany got a chance to give Alvin a black eye or...well... kill him... would she? Or is she actually really soft hearted?"

Brittany: Haven't you been reading "Alvin And The Chipmunks 2: The Chipettes"? There have been almost 2 times when I've almost given Alvin a black eye…..and kill him!

Eleanor: It's like this; she "hates" Alvin, but I don't think she would ever "kill him"

Mpkio2: Thank you for your comment on that question Brittany and Eleanor. This next question asks: "How does the chipettes feel about each other?"

Jeanette: I think we already answered this question?

Brittany: Yes, we have! Read our answers above if you missed it; how could you?

Eleanor: Ignore Brittany, everyone.

Mpkio2: And this last question asks "How did they feel when they got to meet the chipmunks?"

Brittany: This was the first question we answered!

Eleanor: We know Brittany; the person asking obviously didn't know that!

Brittany: I knew you were a bad interviewer! Why did you repeat the same question?

Mpkio2: (Trying to ignore Brittany) Well that is the end of this week's interview. I hope you have enjoyed reading it! Next week, I will be interviewing The Chipmunks surrogate father "David Seville" So if you have any questions for Dave, leave it in your review or PM me; I don't mind. I will be updating Chapter 12 in the "Alvin And The Chipmunks 2: The Chipettes" fanfic story very soon! Stay tuned for that! :D Remember to review and tell me what you thought!

Brittany: ….And another thing, where did you learn to write? The "IDon'tKnowHowToWriteADecentStory" college?

Mpkio2 (Getting angry)

Eleanor: I think we should be leaving now.

Jeanette: Err, yeah. Come on; let's go.

(Jeanette and Eleanor grab Brittany by the arms and leave)

Eleanor: Bye, Mpkio2!

Jeanette: It was nice meeting you!

Brittany (Shouts): No, it wasn't!

Mpkio2 (Alone on a set): I don't know how much I can take this!

**End A/N:**

Sorry that the chapter was long….again. Also sorry it slows down near the beginning and in some certain parts of the chapter; I had some Writers Block moments in some areas for some reason. Also sorry that it ended rather quickly near the end.

Again, "Chipmunklover" you're my friend!

Please Review And Ask Questions! :D


	4. Interview With Dave Seville

A/N:

It's been so long since I've updated this fanfic story. (More like "Interview") Again, you're probably wondering "Why the hell haven't you been updating this?" Well, the answer to that simple question is that I have been too busy to update this story. I always tell myself to "update "Interview With the Chipmunks And OC's" story" But, I never got time to do it. At last, I have done just that! Hope you can forgive me!

My newest story "It's All In Your Head, Alvin" has been posted if you didn't know. I will post Chapter 5 with this story! Yay! Two updates in one day! The story is "T" and contains some strong swearing, so if you are under thirteen years old, I recommend you not to read it.

OK, stats:

Thank you for all the wonderful reviews and questions! I hope most are answered in this one!

This week's interview is with David Seville!

BTW: Sorry about the long A/N!

Enjoy! :D

Sorry for bad grammar and spelling!

**Alvin And The Chipmunks 2: The Chipettes**

**Interview With Alvin And The Chipmunks**

Time: 10.30a.m

Place: On Set of the "Alvin And The Chipmunks 2: The Chipettes" movie.

Interviewer: Myself (AKA "mpkio2" on )

Interviewies: David Seville

**Interview with David Seville:**

Mpkio2: (Sitting on Hollywood type chair): Hello people in the reading world! And welcome back (after a long Hiatus) to my Interviews with the cast from my fanfic story "Alvin And The Chipmunks: The Chipettes"! Today, we are joined by The Chipmunks father, David Seville....

David Seville: (Sitting opposite me): Please, just call me Dave.

Mpkio2: Err......OK, Dave then. Dave Seville. Great to have you here today.

Dave: Happy to be here.

Mpkio2: OK, our first question comes from "THTfriends" and they ask "What is your favourite scene from my fanfic "Alvin And The Chipmunks 2: The Chipettes"?

Dave: First of, thank you for the question THTfriends. That is a good question....... (Thinking).......I think one of my favourite scenes is one of the beginning chapters (the first chapter and chapter four) and, one of the recent chapters, Chapter 17. Chapter 1 was a delight to do. We were in that car for literally a week. I admit, it got a bit annoying when Alvin was starting to get bored with filming and it was very hot and sticky in that small car, but I love working with my boys. Chapter 4 was very intense for me. Action was being thrown at the readers all the time and I really didn't do a lot of action stuff in the first movie so it was a nice change. In Chapter 14, I was introduced to Miss Miller. She is a wonderful lady and very funny. I don't think she knows what she's talking about half the time but, I really do like her. It is a pretty funny chapter at that.

Mpkio2: A very nice and detailed answer Dave. OK, here another question for you. "What was it like working with The Chipettes?"

Dave: It was entertaining. Hard work at times (Don't ask me!) But, I enjoyed working with them very well. They have huge talent and are very cute. Not a day goes by where I wish I hadn't worked with such great girls.

Mpkio2: OK, how about this question? "What were you like when you first meet "The Chipettes"?

Dave: Nervous. Really nervous. To be honest, I thought they wouldn't like me and we wouldn't have any interests. I was surprised to find out we did! After they told me that liked some of the old 50's Rock n Roll, we got along straight away. I didn't even know I was so afraid to meet such wonderful girls!?

Mpkio2: I don't know; why were you so afraid? I'm joking. "What do you think of Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor?"

Dave: They'll probably hate me for telling you stuff like this but, here I go. Brittany is the all time drama queen; no question about that. She is very bossy (Just like Alvin), can be stubborn (Just like Alvin), and can be very self fish (Again, just like Alvin!). Brittany is defiantly Alvin's female counterpart. Brittany is all those things, but there's also a soft side to her.....somewhere.

Mpkio2: Isn't that right!? (LOL) What about Jeanette?

Dave: Jeanette is a highly intelligent chipmunk girl. She as read as many books as I have (more, even!) I think she knows more than me. She can be clumsy at times but, in a situation, Jeanette will do the "right" thing than the "wrong" thing (The sink incident in Chapter 17 is a good example) She gets along great with Simon; they are very cute with each other.

Mplio2: And what about the youngest out of the chipette sisters; Eleanor?

Dave: She eats just as much as Theodore does. What can I say? The girl loves to eat. She speaks her own mind and she comforts people when their down. She can be pretty feisty at times but she can be very sweet when she wants to. Theodore and Eleanor are always talking with each other. It's nice to see Theodore make a new friend.

Mpkio2: Well, thank you for those answers Dave! This question asks "What was it like to be attacked by Brittany in Chapter 13?"

Dave: (Laughs) I knew you would ask that question soon. It was a very hard stunt to pull off. Brittany wasn't really scratching at me; it just looks like she is. Her claws were never out when we did that shot. She didn't want to hurt me and she was very worried and nervous that she would hurt me badly. You (Mpkio2) and the other crew assured her everything will be OK and, in the end, everything turned great. So, to answer your question, it wasn't that bad. Oh, and that chapter (Chapter 13) is probably my favourite as well cause it was a pretty emotional scene for me to act out.

Mpkio2: Another question asks "Will we see a love relationship between you and Claire Wilson in the story?"

Dave: For now, I have no idea cause you (Mpkio2) haven't told me. (Waits patiently to be told)

Mpkio2: Oh, yeah that's right.....Err?.....Well, I've had time to think about it and there is a possibility that there will be.

Dave: Well there you go; you answered the question you asked me. (Laughs) I liked working with Claire in the first one and I really like her so, if there is going to be a love relationship between us, I can't wait to see what happens.

Mpkio2: OK then. Err.....What scenes are you looking forward to shot?

Dave: Well, there's a lot actually. There's this one scene where I and......hey! (Looks at me curiously) You tried to trick me! You almost made me spill what's going to happen!

Mpkio2: Dang! Sorry readers, no spoilers or story details for you. And last question, but not least, can you tell the readers what will happen/

Dave: Sorry but no. You'll just have to wait until this really lazy "author" updates his stories.

Mpkio2: Not funny Dave! OK, thank you for reading this interview with Dave Seville. Sorry it was short! I will be interviewing Miss Miller and many other characters next time I update! Leave a question for any of the characters in your reviews....or PM me (I don't mind which) Remember to review! :D

**End A/N:**

Sorry this chapter wasn't very long and I'm sorry for the tardiness of this chapter's update. Please send in those reviews and questions fast! Thank you so much! :D


	5. Interview With Miss Miller

A/N:

OK, I know I said in my last A/N note that I was going to update "any day now", but I just didn't find the time to update this thing; exams and general life got in the way so I apologize that you have had to wait so long for an update!

With this update I have also updated my other AatC fanfic story "Alvin And The Chipmunks 2: The Chipettes"! No, that story hasn't been deleted; I am still writing it! So go and give it some love by leaving me a review. Thanks!

I have also updated my other popular AatC fanfic story "It's All In Your Head, Alvin". So, go and give that a read and a review once you've finished reading this thing.

Since publishing this story I have had many supportive reviews and have had such a positive feedback from you all so I would just like to thank you all! :)

This week's interview is with Miss Miller!

Enjoy! :D

Sorry for bad grammar and spelling!

* * *

**Alvin And The Chipmunks 2: The Chipettes  
Interview With Alvin And The Chipmunks**

Time: 11.00a.m  
Place: On Set of the "Alvin And The Chipmunks 2: The Chipettes" movie.

Interviewer: Myself (AKA "mpkio2" on )  
Interviewie: Miss Miller

**Interview with Miss Miller:**

Mpkio2: (Sitting in same Hollywood type chair) Hello to all my wonderful readers! I am Mpkio2 from , proud author of the fanfic story "Alvin And The Chipmunks 2: The Chipettes". I'm very sorry that I have not had the chance to interview Miss Miller yet...

Miss Miller: Oh! That's me! I'm Miss Miller, deary. (Excited)

Mpkio2: Er...I know that...Miss Miller.

Miss Miller: Oh wonderful! And...who are you exactly, deary? (Joyfully)

Mpkio2: I'm the fanfic writer of "Alvin And The Chipmunks 2-"

Miss Miller: "The Squirrels" are in a movie? My dear, when ever did this happen? Why didn't anyone tell me? (Surprised)

Mpkio2: Er...Miss Miller, The "_Chipmunks_" released their first movie back in 2007 and now they-"

Miss Miller: But why didn't anybody tell me that The Squirrels were in a movie! (Upset) Wait...now they're in a sequel? But...how?

Mpkio2: Miss Miller, I'm sorry that no-one told you that The "Chiiiippppp-mmuuunkkkssss" (Emphasise on the word "Chipmunks) were in a movie, but the thing is I'm here to interview you about the sequel. Lots of people have questions to ask you, you see... (Voice is kept calm despite anger rising)

Miss Miller: Oh, that's wonderful. But, who are you exactly, my dear? (Sweetly)

Mpkio2: (Slaps palm to forehead and shakes head). Never mind. Just call me...Mpkio2, OK?

Miss Miller: That quite a peculiar name...what does it mean, exactly? Did you name yourself or did your parents name you?

Mpkio2: NO!

Miss Miller: You parents never named you! (Shocked and upset) Oh, my dear! I'm so sorry!

Mpkio2: No, I didn't...that's not my real...(Stops talking, calms down and starts again). Look, just call me...Mickey, OK? Do you think you can handle that?

Miss Miller: Well of course I can handle that. What do you think I am? A silly old woman who doesn't know anything?

Mpkio2: (Shakes head). Let's just get on with the questions, shall we? (Goes through papers).

Miss Miller: Yes, lets! (Happily).

Mpkio2: First question comes from StyleFTW and she asks: "You are just so funny! will the chipettes live with u at the end like in the 80's show?"

Miss Miller: The Chipettes?

Mpkio2: The female chipmunks in the story. You know, The Chipmunks friends?

Miss Miller: Oh yes, those little darlings! I baby sited the for David, didn't I not?

Mpkio2: Yes, you did (Sighs). Now would you mind answering the question?

Miss Miller: Certainly. They are the sweetest little things and I have known them for a very long time. The girls and I have already gone through a lot together. Will they live with me at the end? Hmm...that's a good question. Will the girls live with me at the end? (Directs question at me).

Mpkio2: I...Er...I'm not really sure about that. Guess people will see when the end draws near. (Put off by question).

Miss Miller: Hope that answers your question StyleFTW! (Smiles)

Mpkio2: These next set of question are from an annomonyous reviewer by the name of jamocha101 and they ask the following, which I will ask and you, Miss Miller, will answer one by one, OK?

Miss Miller: Sounds fine to me.

Mpkio2: OK, then. First question asked is "Do you have a crush on Dave?" They also say to "be HONEST". So, do you have a crush on Dave, Miss Miller? (Bemused smiled creeps on face).

Miss Miller: Oh, my! Me have a crush on Dave? We'll...Er...I think we are just really good friends. I don't my feelings towards Dave are anything but friendly...but I don't know if the same could be said for David. (Red cheeks)

Mpkio2: OK. (Trying to hold back laughter). Second question is "What do you think of each of the chipmunks?" So, let's start with Alvin; what do you think of Alvin, Miss Miller?

Miss Miller: Alvin? You mean the Alvin that's in the band called "The Squirrels"? (Confused)

Mpkio2: The band is called "Alvin And The Chipmunks" How hard is that to remember! (Angry)

Miss Miller: Whoa, calm down, deary! My ears can only take so much noise.

Mpkio2: Sorry. Sorry I outburst like that. (Calms down). So, what do you think of Alvin?

Miss Miller: Oh, his very mischievous, and he can be handful when I'm babysitting him. But, no matter how naughty he can be, he is very sweet and is such a darling!

Mpkio2: Ok, I think that is a sufficient answer. What about Simon?

Miss Miller: Oh, his the smart deary isn't he? Yes, very smart and he is very good at making sure Alvin isn't too naughty. He is also very dependent but he also loves his brothers. And he is very reliable.

Mpkio2: And what about the youngest brother? What about Theodore?

Miss Miller: Oh he just the cutest little deary! He also loves my cooking and licks his plate clean in record time. He is very sweet and he loves his brothers a lot, which is probably why he doesn't like it when Alvin and Simon fight.

Mpkio2: Yeah, I agree with you Miss Miller. Hmm, I will probably do a follow-up question but directed at The Chipettes, but I will ask that question later. Third and last question asks "Which chipmunks (meaning not chipette) did you enjoy working with the most?"

Miss Miller: Oh, I don't know if I could possibly answer that question; their all wonderful to work with. Their all unique in their own way and I experience a different working experience with all of them. With Alvin it's more of jokes while you work. With Simon I have deep conversations with him. And Theodore...well his just a wonderful chipmunk to be around with an he always knows how to make you smile. So, I'm sorry but I just can't answer that; it's like choosing which one of your children you love most; I can't do it.

Mpkio2: Sound plausible. So I hope that answers all (or most) your questions jamocha101. Right follow up question from myself: What do you think of each of the chipettes? How do you feel about Brittany, Miss Miller?

Miss Miller: Well, seeing how I have lived with her for so long, I have gotten to know Brittany a lot. She can sometimes...no, most times act self-centred and is sometimes acts very superior to other people. But I know she has a good heart deep down and I know she loves her sisters, dearly (Even though there can be an occasional argument here and there). She also sticks up for her sisters when she has to.

Mpkio2: OK. What about Jeanette?

Miss Miller: Like Simon, she is very smart. But she can also be...well, to put is simply, a klutz. She doesn't mean to be; that's just who she is. She is also somewhat shy around people.

Mpkio2: And what about Eleanor?

Miss Miller: She loves cooking a lot and spends time with Theodore. She can be sweet at times but she is also somewhat independent and she stands her ground when she wants to (or has to). She's sweet with a hint of toughness. (Laughs).

Mpkio2: Thank you for answering that Miss Miller. Next question comes from another annomonyous review called liljj and they ask "Do you think Brittany and Alvin have true feelings?" Are both Alvin and Brittany secretly in love with each other?

Miss Miller: Hmm...well, their always arguing with each other and always trying to out beat each other in stupid competitions and contests. Their relationship is like one big competition. (Laughs). So, it is possible that they both are hiding their love for each other under all that hate that they show. So, yes I do think they have true feelings for each other. Aww, the lil' darlings!

Mpkio2: The next question comes from an anomonyous reviewer by the name of IHeartSimon and they ask "Which group of chipmunks would you prefer? A,S, and T, or B,J, and E? Why?" So, who do you like better Miss Miller? The Chipmunks or The Chipettes?

Miss Miller: Just as I answered a previous question to the almost same question, just can't choose. I have known both groups for a very long time and I...just can't choose. I can't. Sorry. Both are unique in a special way. I have lived with the girls and they are like daughters to me and the boys are just great. I can't pick.

Mpkio2: The heart is a powerful organ, there's no doubt about that. Well, here is the last question from are reviewers...

Miss Miller: Aww, there should be more.

Mpkio2: But I still have another question for you, Miss Miller.

Miss Miller: Oh, goody! (Smiles)

Mpkio2: So this last question from the reviewers comes from quotey and they ask "How come Miss Miller didn't know the chipmunks/ettes where attacking her with the waffles?"

Miss Miller: Attacking me waffles? Those little darlings never did anything of the sort! They would never "attack" me!

Mpkio2: Didn't they attack you with waffles when you had to babysit them, Miss Miller? (Confused)

Miss Miller: No, no, no! You've got it all wrong! They were feeding me; not "attacking me". You silly people! (Laughs)

Mpkio2: I think we will just end that answer there. Thank you to everyone for sending in their questions for Miss Miller and I hope she answered _most_ of them well.

Miss Miller: Thank you, deary's, for all of the wonderful questions! (Smiles).

Mpkio2: Before we go, I have one last question for you Miss Miller.

Miss Miller: Oh, goody! I have a question for you as well. But, you go first. What's the question?

Mpkio2: What do you want to happen in the end of the story?

Miss Miller: I hope the girls meet the boys again. I hope Olivia will meet her parents. I hope Ian Hawke is sent to prison and I hope Dave would kiss- (Stops and cheeks redden)

Mpkio2: Yes? (Bemused smile)

Miss Miller: Nothing...

Mpkio2: OK. What's your question?

Miss Miller: Why did you change your name, Mikey? Didn't you like the name your parents gave you?

Mpkio2: (Sighs deeply and rubs temples on head). I'm getting to old for this. I should ask for a higher salary. Oh, crap. I don't even get paid for this! I should ask for money...nah I'll be a sell out then.

Miss Miller: Who are you talking to, deary? (Concerned)

Mpkio2: Oh, just the little voice in my head. (Sarcastically)

Miss Miller: Ah, I hear them all the time. (Nods head).

Mpkio2: That, finally, concludes this interview with Miss Miller. Thank you for all of the questions you guys have sent in. Next interview will be with three characters: That nasty evil Ian Hawke, Olivia Grudge and Claire Wilson! So if you have any questions for any of those characters, please click on the button below and leave a review! Go and also read my other AatC stories as well! See ya next update! (Smiles and waves goodbye).

* * *

**End A/N:**

Hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter! :)

Please leave a review and please leave a question for Ian Hawke, Olivia Grudge or Claire Wilson! :)


End file.
